savagekingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Sc
The Adventures Of Sc ''is a 2017 comedy tv show. it premiered on January 27th 2017 on TBS. This Is A Sequel to ''The Sc Show,a 2014 comedy tv show that aired on syfy for the first 4 episodes & FOX for the rest. The premiere got positive reviews. The rest of the episodes have gotten mixed,positive,highly positive or critically acclaimed reviews. Story After Sc's House Burns down,AGK Asks him to live with him. This means Sebastian Cyr,Scrammy Cyr,Sammy Cyr,Phanty,Mario Head,Ryan Cyr,Mary Cyr,Leopold Slikk,Leonard Slikk,Leonidas Slikk,Howard Slikk & Areal Slikk will be living in the same house. Episodes (Normal) Season 1 (2017) # Sc's New School Year (01/27/17,8.5) # Sc & The Warning Call (02/01/17,5.6) # Sc & Friends Get On Trouble At School (02/03/17,12.28) # Sc Starts A Youtube Channel (02/08/17,13.30) # Sc Escapes From Hell (02/10/17,8.7) # Sc V.S AEK (02/17/17,12.28) # Sc V.S Santa Error (02/17/17,12.10) # Sc Meets Dr.Mario Head (02/22/17,12.21) # Sc Gets A 2nd Girlfriend (02/22/17,11.50) # Sc & The Purge (02/24/17,14.30) # Sc & The Return Of Evil Sc (02/27/17,11.87) # Sc's Computer Quest (03/01/17,11.16) # Sc & Friends V.S Zoey The Doxen Part 1 (03/03/16,16.99) # Sc & Friends V.S Zoey The Doxen Part 2 (03/03/16,17.48) # Sc Plays 7 GRAND DAD (03/06/17,12.86) # Sc Meets Swagmaster & Chris (03/08/17,11.77) # Sc,AGK & Steve's Love Problem (03/10/17,11.07) # Sc Gets A Nintendo Switch (03/10/17,33.82) # Unknown (Sc Meets Steve's Sister?) # Season 1 Finale Season 2 (Summer 2017-) According to TBS,Episodes might be "Sc Watches Candle Cove" (Based On The Season 2 Pilot Of The Sc Show),"The Return Of Zoey The Doxen" & More Episodes (Special) # Angry English Kid Goes To School (02/13/17,0.56) # A SC Christmas (03/06/17,11.80) Cast NOTE:These Are MAJOR Cast Only. NOT Background Cast. Do NOT Add Background Cast. Sebastian Cyr-The Main Character Of The Series. He Likes His Friends & Hates His Enemies. he Is Voiced by Paul. Phanty J'wazauzal-Sebastian's Girlfriend. She Likes Sebastian & Hates Springtrap. Mario Head-Sebastian's Friend. He Likes Shitting On His Foes Keyboards & Hates Bad & Scary Stuff. Leopold Slikk-Sebastian's Roommate. He Likes Smashing Keyboards & Hates The Bad Guys. Ryan Cyr-The Abusive Father Of Sebastian. Voiced By A Slowed Down Version Of Paul. Principle Dick-''The Principle Of Warwick-Germany School. He Likes The School's Good Students & Hates The Bad Students. His Actor Is Gabe The Savage.* ''Mrs.Gremory-Sebastian's Teacher. She Likes When Her Students Behave & Hates When They Misbehaves. Her Actor Is Rias Herself. Used Since Episode 3 Steve The Cat-One Of Mrs.Gremory's Students. He Likes (Loves) Jade The Rabbit & (Used To) Hate Sebastian & His Friends. He Is Voiced By Princestickfigure. Jade The Rabbit-One Of Mrs.Gremory's Students. She Likes Steve The Cat & (Used To) Hate Sebastian & His Friends Except For Jake & Phanty. She Is Voiced By Salli. Kareo Otako-One Of Sebastian's Secondary Friends. He Likes To Watch His Frogman DVDs & Hates The Bad Guys. Ronald Ramirez-One Of Sebastian's Secondary Friends. He Likes To Play Team Fortress 2 ''& Hates The Bad Guys. 'Stephen Quire'-One Of Sebastian's Enemies. He Likes To Play ''World Of Warcraft ''& Hates Sebastian & His Friends. He Appeared In Episode 1,But His Role Was Big In Episode 3. Used Since Episode 4 'David The Rabbit'-Jade's Dad. He Likes Science & Hates Sebastian,AGK & Jake. He Is Voiced By Himself. 'Cassie The Fox'-One Of Gum's Friends. Unknown What She Likes & Hates. She Is Voiced By Jennifer. Used Since Episode 6 'Sean Turner'-One Of Sebastian's Secondary Friends. Not Much Known. Used Since Episode 9 'Mary Cyr'-The Mother Of Sebastian. Voiced By Julie. 'Josie-'Sebastian's 2nd Girlfriend. 'Logan The Deer'-One Of Sebastian's Secondary Friends. He Is Voiced By Filthy Frank. Used Since Episode 10 'Hitler'-One Of Sebastian's Enemies. Father Of Milkshake. 'Milkshake'-One Of Sebastian's Enemies. Son Of Hitler. 'Ruby The Dragon'-One Of Sebastian's Secondary Friends & One Of Jade's Friends. She Is Voiced By Kayla. 'Leonard Slikk'-Leopold's Younger Brother. First Appeared In Episode 4. 'Leonidas Slikk'-Leopold's Older Brother. First Appeared In Episode 4. 'Sammy Cyr'-Sebastian's Younger Brother. First Appeared In Episode 4. Voiced By A Sped-Up Verison Of Paul 'Scrammy Cyr'-Sebastian's Older Brother. First Appeared In Episode 4. Voiced Over By Sebastian.' ''' Used Since Episode 13 Zoey The Doxen-The Bad Girl. She Likes Her Cat Trio & Hates EVERYTHING. Used Since Unknown Episodes Krissie The Cat-Steve's Sister. *-Sprite Replaced Reviews Episode 1 Got A 8.05 (Great) Score On Savage Ratings. Episode 2 Got A 5.06 (Ok) Score On Savage Ratings,Being Criticized For The Lack Of Mario Head & Phanty's Major Roles In The Episode. Episode 3 Got A 12.28 (Very Savage) Score On Savage Ratings,Being Acclaimed For Mario Head & Phanty's Major Role Return,Steve & Jade Being Added To The Show & The Hinting Of Logan The Deer In The Future Episodes. Episode 4 Got A 13.30 (Very Savage) Score On Savage Ratings,Being Acclaimed For David & Cassie's New Roles,Funnier Jokes & Being Better Than Episodes 3,2 & 1,Despise Phanty & Mario Head Having NO Role At All,Old Memes & Sc & AGK Dying At The End. Episode 5 Got A 8.7 (Great) Score. Episode 6 Got A 12.28 (Very Savage) Score,Being Acclaimed For Wallpaper Category:The Adventures Of Sc